


【铁虫】初夜

by ayanekitahara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara
Summary: 2023年的那场战役，Tony的一个响指让灭霸及其大军化为灰烬。自此地球维持了许久的和平，被炮火夷平的复联基地也在两年后的现在重建完成，复仇者们纷纷重回纽约北部进行庆祝。没有人死亡，没有人变老，也没有人离开。曾经针锋相对的人们也在这一场生死浩劫后握手言和，所有参与了那场保卫地球的战斗的人聚在一起把酒言欢。在经历过生死之后，Peter与Tony不再隐藏对彼此的心意，确立了恋爱关系，Peter也正式加入了复仇者联盟。虽然Peter还没到喝酒的年龄，但手里被塞了一杯汽水后也被大家推搡着进入了宴会现场。Thor把自己的暴风战斧放在桌子上让大家举着玩，臂力惊人的小蜘蛛当然也跃跃欲试，Natasha看到这似曾相识的一幕，悄悄在Peter耳边讲了一件八年前的、有关Tony的事……





	【铁虫】初夜

　　穿着洁白睡袍的男孩局促不安地坐在床沿中央，修长的手指紧紧地扣在一起，昭示着他内心的紧张与害怕。  
　　银色的烛台上一排排高照的白烛将黑夜里的卧室映得明亮，柔和的暖黄色烛光衬得男孩身后大床上高悬的轻纱幔帐温柔而通透。早春时节仍然是需要取暖的天气，安安静静的房间里只剩远处的壁炉中火星跳跃的噼啪响声。  
　　然而纵使卧房内已经如此气氛温馨而暖意融融，坐在床沿的男孩依然打着寒战似的，止不住地微微颤抖着身子。意识到了自己的紧张，他取过浴巾机械地擦拭着因为刚刚出浴而滴着水的发梢，身子却随着门外越来越近的脚步声抖的越来越厉害，连手中的浴巾都有些握不住。直到那脚步声停在门口，咔哒的开门声让他手忙脚乱地将浴巾放回原处，战战兢兢恢复了如刚才一般的正襟危坐的姿势。

　　男人走进卧房，满意地环顾了一下房内的布置，然后径直走向在室内深处端坐着的男孩。他闻得到男孩身上的小雏菊香味——那是他最喜欢的香薰味道，看来今晚的人也十分懂得如何讨他的欢心。  
　　然而小雏菊香男孩却发着抖坐在那里，头垂得低低的不敢与他对视。男人颇为不满地伸出手抬起他的下巴，强迫他与自己对视。  
　　“你叫什么来着？”  
　　“Pe……Peter Parker，先生。”  
　　乖巧的孩子。男人想着，轻轻地松开了捏住他下巴的手指。更令男人意想不到的是，这个如往常所有人一般怕到发抖的男孩竟然在看到他的容貌之后渐渐安静了下来，身子不再抖得厉害。  
　　“你不怕我？”  
　　“对不起先生……”男孩嗫嚅着，声音小小的：“因为您和我的丈夫长得很像。”  
　　Peter如实回答道。  
　　男人听到这样的回答，觉得十分有趣，嘴角勾起了一抹玩味的笑容，  
　　是的，眼前的这个男人是即将与他度过新婚之夜的对象，却不是他的丈夫，而是拥有城内一切新娘初夜权的、这座城市的领主Tony Stark，一个和Peter素未谋面就注定要夺走他处子之身的陌生人。然而奇妙的是，Peter直到一分钟前都本以为自己会害怕得不行，却在看到了男人的面容那一刻奇妙地安心了起来。  
　　“你应该感到幸运，孩子。今晚成婚的新娘那么多，其中比你美丽丰腴的姑娘也不少，我看了所有人的画像，却唯独选了你——一个和我养的小猫差不多瘦弱的男孩。所以，你现在应该说什么？”  
　　“谢谢您，先生，这是我的荣幸。”尽管Peter觉得十分耻辱，但他还是乖顺地低下了头，规矩地回答道。  
　　Tony点了点头表示了自己的满意，便不再与男孩多做交流，退到离Peter几步开外的地方，示意他上前来为自己更衣。  
　　男孩鼓起勇气走上前，将如姑娘般清秀的十指搭上Tony象征他尊贵身份的暗红色披风，解开坠着流苏的绳结，妥帖地搭在长椅上，再回过身去解外袍下那件绣着银色狮纹的深蓝色长袍。

　　Tony就这么垂首看着紧张又认真地服侍自己宽衣解带的男孩，今晚第一次仔细地观察着他的样子。他觉得这个男孩实在是太小了，天真稚嫩的脸庞看起来像是仍在父母膝下承欢撒娇的年纪，居然就做了别的男人的妻子，更别提在成为一个妻子之前，还要庄重又残忍地向一个陌生男人献出自己的初夜。  
　　老天，这真是太——诱人了。即使Peter触碰着他身体的手指仍隔了一层衣料，Tony也能感受到自己体内的火种在被一点点燃起，更为真切地，他感受到了长裤下蛰伏的欲望已经逐渐有了抬头的趋势。  
　　于是在Peter刚刚为他脱下长袍，贴身的里衣还没有被解开时，他就被男人不由分说地拦腰抱了起来，粗暴地扔在了床上。  
　　幸好这张床足够大且足够柔软，Peter心想，不然就凭这一下他就有得苦头吃了。他看着突然变得暴戾的男人俯身上来压住自己试图撑起来的身子，下一刻脖颈处就被男人啃咬般地吻了上去。初尝情欲的男孩根本承受不住久经情场的男人如此急切的索要，喉咙间发出的压抑呻吟如同泼在火上的热油一般燃起了男人体内全部的、野兽般的情欲。

　　男人脱去自己身上剩余的衣物后，又将男孩身上纯白的睡袍从他的身上剥离——用撕扯的方式。洁白的颜色就如同这一袭薄薄的衣袍下男孩处子的身体一般纯洁而干净。而他今晚要做的事情就是让这片纯白变得污秽斑驳而支离破碎。  
　　男人的粗暴对待让Peter内心从未真正消去的恐惧不断加剧，他的身子又筛子似的抖了起来，而高高在上的领主则毫不疼惜地重重揉捏男孩的每一寸肌肤，粗暴地在他的身上留下一个又一个艳红的吻痕。在将男孩的身体玩弄了一遍时，轻拍着男孩的脸颊，口中恶劣地吐出不堪的话语：  
　　“现在你身上可全都是我打下的印记了，Kid。”  
　　“你猜等你回到家里，明天晚上你的丈夫脱下你的衣服的时候……”  
　　Tony说着，故意掐了掐他被自己揉弄得肿胀如红樱般的可怜乳尖。“你猜你那恼羞成怒的丈夫会怎样呢？”  
　　“城内首屈一指的富商又怎样，还不是要把妻子乖乖地交予我享用？”  
　　“他没办法来教训高高在上的领主，只好惩罚他那’不忠’的妻子了是不是？”  
　　Peter看着Tony的眼睛，几乎就要哭出来。  
　　“如果我再告诉他你是如此顺从地服侍了我，他又会怎么变本加厉地惩罚你呢？”  
　　Tony的言语越来越过分，还逼迫着身下的男孩给出回应：“说啊，Peter？”  
　　“我……”Peter不情愿地撇过头去不想与他恶劣的目光相接，“我不知道……”  
　　说着，男孩委屈地哭出了声。

　　Tony伏在他的身上，无声地叹了口气。男孩居然如此不经逗。于是他将话锋一转，再一开口就变成了安抚，“好了好了，不哭了。”继而用行动表明了自己的态度，温柔地吻上男孩被泪水打湿的细嫩脸颊，原本在身下男孩的皮肤上大力揉弄的手指也变得力道轻柔起来。  
　　Peter觉得自己身上那仿佛车轮碾压般的酸痛消失，取而代之的是柔软的羽毛轻轻拂过肌肤的舒适和痒意。渐渐地，他觉得自己承受的不再是夹杂着性欲的暴力，而是真正充满情欲的爱抚。身体是最为诚实的，他身下一直软趴趴的欲望在温柔的爱抚下逐渐挺立了起来。  
　　男孩性器的悄然挺立被Tony尽收眼底，他见Peter也渐渐得趣，便伏在他耳边蛊惑般地要他跪立在床上，手上帮忙将男孩扶起来转了个身，又轻轻地按下他的后背，将他摆成如同献祭般的跪趴在床上的姿势，一只手分开男孩的臀瓣，另一只手取过早就放在床头的润滑。  
　　Peter回过头好奇地瞥着Tony手中精致的珐琅盒子，见他用几根手指沾了里头的液体向自己臀缝中间探去，方才明白这个一直放在床头的小盒、他以为的装饰品里装的是润滑用的膏体。  
　　他早在沐浴时就依照吩咐自己做了简单的润滑和扩张，此刻的后穴已经是湿热松软，男人开扩起来也十分地顺利得当。因此Tony仅仅蘸着润膏在男孩的穴口按压了几下，就将后穴开拓到了足以容纳男人性器的程度。他不再等待，在男孩身后跪直了身子，右手扶着自己早已挺立得肿胀的性器，缓缓进入了男孩的身体。  
　　男人进入的动作缓慢耐心，初尝人事的男孩被粗大的性器逐渐填满后穴，充实的快感让他几乎咬碎了一口贝齿才堪堪止住溢出唇间的高亢呻吟。男人看出他刻意的矜持，邪笑着勾起嘴角，下身由温柔的挺进突然变成横冲直撞般的粗暴顶撞。  
　　Tony的双手环上男孩纤细但并不羸弱的腰肢，这幅身体有着与男孩稚嫩的脸庞并不符合的肌肉线条，年轻、白皙却又充满了力量感，与女人或纤细或丰满的身子手感都不一样，反而更能引起男人的兴趣与征服欲。因此在进入这具身体后，Tony并没有拿出以往对待女人时怜香惜玉的模样，而是像戏弄般时深时浅地在Peter体内动作，让他时而发出舒适享受的哼声，时而难耐地咬紧牙关不让突如其来的粗暴顶撞将他的呻吟从口中撞出。然而Peter越是如此隐忍，Tony就越想弄得他忍不住呻吟地哭叫出声。  
　　Peter在Tony的身下承受着他毫无规律可言的撞击，可以说是苦不堪言。十几轮抽插下来，他渐渐领会到了什么似的，硬撑着早就因欲望的泛滥而有些酸软的双腿将臀部往高翘了翘，更加主动地将Tony的性器送往身体更深处的地方。另一边则试着突破自己羞耻的底线，慢慢尝试放开紧咬的牙关，让声声呻吟从唇齿间溢出，试图博得Tony的欢心，以图换来他的垂怜，不要再如此阴晴不定地以情欲为武器折磨自己。  
　　“乖孩子。”  
　　原本专心在他身上耕耘的男人终于开口发了话，这让Peter如蒙大赦。  
　　“奖励你可以看着我了。”  
　　他就着两人下体相连的姿势将Peter的身子翻了过来，性器在体内的敏感点上研磨一周的快感几欲让他控制不住地射了出来。然而就在他性器挺立肿胀之时，却被男人恶意地掐住了铃口。男孩濒临高潮时被骤然截断，那极端噬人的难耐几乎让他又哭出了声。Tony似乎怕了他这一套一样，赶忙用亲吻男孩唇瓣的方式安抚下了他，告诉他，你服侍得很好，现在我允许你触碰你自己的身体了。  
　　男孩闻言后仅仅凭着原始的本能将右手抚上了自己可怜地挺着的性器，男人注视着他抚慰自己的那副难耐情欲的可爱样子，身下的冲撞便专注在了男孩肠道内那凸起的敏感点上。Peter被操弄了许久之后原本就酸软得如同一滩水般的身子哪里还扛得住这次次顶在要害的撞击，手上撸动性器的速度也逐渐加快，很快就在身前和后穴的双重快感下哭喊着达到了高潮——这一次他终于不再有所压抑，原原本本地将喉间的声音释放给了Tony听。  
　　恍惚间，他听到同样刚刚将欲望释放在了自己穴内的Tony在自己耳边说：“我喜欢你的声音，奶声奶气的，确实像我养的小猫。”  
　　然而男孩已经精疲力尽了，哪里还有什么精力去思考这句话到底是挑逗还是什么，因为高潮而不停挺动抬高的腰臀也渐渐软了下来，整个人如同被卸了力似的瘫在了柔软的大床中间。  
　　男孩的后穴又湿又热，Tony即使射过了之后也还将已经软下来的性器埋在他的身体里，留恋着刚刚行使完初夜权的快感。  
　　“好了Kid，你完成了今晚的使命，而且做得很好。”高高在上的领主大人亲吻着男孩的额头以示嘉奖。

　　不知过了多久，空气中只剩情欲过后赤身依偎在一起的两人的喘息声，以及远处壁炉中火星噼啪作响的声音。Peter等到自己的气息逐渐均匀下来，用胳膊轻轻戳了戳Tony，“我要洗澡。”  
　　“好。”Tony温柔地亲吻男孩的额头，起身走向卧室里面的浴室放水。  
　　为了做戏做足全套，Tony不仅将卧室布置成了古欧洲的风格，连浴缸都换成了质感厚重的木桶。他放了足足的热水，将累极地瘫倒在床上连一根手指都懒得动弹的Peter整个抱在怀里放进了浴桶，然后自己再坐进去，耐心地拨开Peter的臀瓣为他做着清理。  
　　“中世纪的卫生真差……都没有安全套的，你还真射进来。”  
　　说着他被完全掌握在男人手中的臀瓣上就挨了不轻的一巴掌，“不是你自己要求扮演被行使初夜权的新婚妻子的？”  
　　Peter觉得自己确实有些理亏，羞红了一张脸低下头不说话。  
　　“我之前倒是没发现你喜欢这个调调啊Peter Parker，我是不是该感谢一下Natasha跟你说了我这个’黑料’？”Tony的手指在Peter的后穴内拨动着清理出残留在他体内的白浊液体，嘴上也没闲着吐槽。  
　　“我喜欢？”Peter不忿地扭头看着身后为自己“尽心尽力”的年长恋人，“是谁自己说过要是举起了Mjolnir就要恢复初夜权的？我可是就着你的口味玩的，你要是这样，可没有下次了。”  
　　Tony马上就开始怀念十几分钟之前那个乖顺可爱的小新妇了，自己的恋人哪里有刚才一半的乖巧顺从呢？  
　　“这不是你喊停就能停的，我还挺期待你的’丈夫’明晚怎么惩罚你呢，不如我们明天还在这……”  
　　说话间Tony手上的清理工作已经完毕，一双手却仍不安分地在Peter的臀瓣上摩挲，听这语气似乎在盘算着什么很五十度灰的玩法。  
　　“想什么呢？”Peter转过头去，打掉他在自己身上摸摸索索的手掌。“你要表演自己吃自己的醋吗？咱们到底谁比较小孩子？”  
　　“当然是你。”  
　　年过半百的前花花公子将小恋人翻了个身，两人对坐在宽敞的浴盆里，他俯身向前在男孩唇上烙下一个轻吻：“你永远是我的宝贝。”  
　　Peter心中甜蜜得不行，虽然嘴上没说，心里早已打定了主意，只要他想要，自己一定会凭他高兴的。


End file.
